Seishun Kazoku
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Shonen Ai]Eiji ha hecho un cuento y parece ser interesante. Para todas aquellas que han visto alguno que otro capitulo de esta familia. Eiji tiene una mente disparatadmente divertida.


**Seishun Kazoku…**

**Prologo.**

El día era tranquilo, la brisa era fresca, el sol resplandecía como hacia mucho no hacía en esos días lluviosos de otoño. Los pájaros trinaban con algarabía y las ardillas andan de un lado a otro en el pasto lleno de ligero rocío. Las chicas reían, los chicos jugaban…y los del club de tenis corría alrededor de (todas) las canchas…Tezuka estaba de mal humor…

.-¡Ardilla!.

Oishi volteó apenas a tiempo para ver a su compañero de dobles desaparecer de su lado en la fracción de segundo que le llevó parpadear. Fuji también volteó y sonrió con ternura viendo a su mejor amigo separarse del grupo y correr en solitario como loco tras una ardilla.

.-¡Miren, Oishi, Syu-Chan!¡Una ardilla color árbol! ¡Y quiere subirse a ese árbol color ardilla!.- El pelirrojo continuó persiguiendo al pobre animalito qué, cansado por la carrera, había logrado subir a un árbol, pero el chico se trepó a él y le dio alcance atrapándolo por la cola, el peludo animalejo se aferró con uñas y dientes a la corteza, pero Eiji le jaló con más insistencia arrancándolo de esta. Ahora ya descansaba en las manos del muchacho.

Tezuka suspiró parado desde donde estaba. Al menos el chiquillo seguía corriendo aunque no alrededor de la cancha. Negó con la cabeza dando finalizado el conteo de las 30 vueltas dadas por que sí, y se dedicó a mirar los rostros cansinos de los chicos de primero. Exhaló. Se merecían un descanso.

.-¡Diez minutos de descanso! –vociferó y miró a los titulares. – Diez minutos para ustedes también.

Momo-sempai victoreo y se fue a sentar bajo un árbol, llevándose consigo a Echizen aferrándolo bien del cuello antes de que pudiera tomar su termo. Los demás también se dedicaron a descansar cada uno por su lado, exceptuando a la Golden Pair y a un Syusuke de integrado.

Eiji sonrió apretando la ardilla mientras la acariciaba, el pobre animalito había dejado de pelear cuando se hubo sentido un poco asfixiado y con la cola dolida como para hacerlo. Y claro, el chiquillo encantado con la pasividad del roedorcito.

.-¿Puedes verlo, Oishi? La ardilla me quiere. –Sonrió, sentándose bajo un árbol cercano a las canchas. Oishi había ido por sus termos y tres toallas en lo que el prodigio y el acróbata se acomodaban bajo el follaje.

Oishi le sonrió también, más de una manera afectada, teniendo lastima del pobre animalito –Sí, sí, puedo verlo.-le dijo ya sentado a su lado.-Pero…¿No crees que debes soltarla ya?.

Eiji negó rápidamente con la cabeza.-No. Me quiere. Mira, deja que la acaricie.-Kikumaru se pegó al animalito a la mejilla y restregó la cabeza de éste contra sus cachetes. –¿Lo vez? –Pero la criaturita había dejado de moverse.

Syuichiroh suspiró secándose el sudor con su toalla, sintiendo pena por la ardilla, sabiendo lo terco que se ponía su compañero cuando se ponía en ese plan. Negó con la cabeza no indagando que hacer ahora.

.-Es mejor que la dejes libre, Ei-Chan.-La voz pacifica de Syusuke, quien ya se había divertido lo suficiente observando a su amigo, hizo acto de presencia para convertirse en el salvador de esa adorable cosita peluda.

.-Pero me quiere.-reprochó el muchacho, restregando con más fuerza al animal, que si no fuera por su abrigo peludo, ya podría notarse lo azul que se estaba poniendo.

.-Y por que te quiere, y la quieres, debes dejarla libre.-dijo Fuji ensanchando su sonrisa –Píensalo bien. Es probable que esa ardilla tanga familia.-Eiji le miró interesado.

.-¿Familia?

Syusuke asintió.-Sí. Unas diez o veinte ardillitas. Bebés. ¿Puedes imaginártelas?-Los ojos de Kikumaru brillaron pensando en la veintena de cositas peludas chiquititas, chiquititas que cabrían todas en su mano, Syusuke continuó.-¿Sabes que pasaría si esa ardilla si no regresa a cuidar de sus cachorritos? Los pobres llorarían. Chillarían mucho.-A estas alturas, el pelirrojo le miraba ahora muy fijamente -.Tampoco tendrían a su mamá para que los consuele ni los abrace. Les daría frío.- Y muy infantilmente, Eiji se imaginó la escena, con la ardilla haciendo movimientos humanos de alejarse y la pobre veintena de ardillitas llorando muchos "Mamá" extendiendo sus patitas.-Y sin mamá con ellos, no tendrían que comer. –Sentenció Fuji. Eiji le miró con una ceja levantada.--Y sin que comer, morirían de hambre.- Eiji aflojó un poco el agarre de la ardilla más de la impresión, que de querer hacerlo en sí. Lo importante era que el roedor comenzó a respirar nuevamente.

.-¿En serio?

Fuji asintió y continuó inmediatamente.-Y ya muertos, sin su mamá en la madriguera. Las hormigas comenzarían a comerse sus cuerpecitos peludos. Primero la carne, luego los ojos y por ultimo pedacitos de hueso. Sólo quedarían cachitos de cuero con pelo, de lo que alguna vez fueron esas pequeñas ardillitas.-Eiji tragó saliva con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar.-¿Quieres eso? ¿Serías capaz de matar veinte ardillitas bebés que lloran por su madre?.

Eiji soltó al animal, qué, ni lento ni perezoso emprendió la huida. Fuji sonrió sin abrir los ojos admirando la tortura mental a la que había sometido al inocente pelirrojo. Ciertamente, él no sabía si las ardillas parían tal cantidad de crías, pero de lo que si se había dado cuenta, era de que esa ardilla definitivamente era macho.

Oishi le miró con aprensión mientras abrazaba a un lloroso Eiji que repetía constantemente que era un asesino de ardillitas. Fuji por su parte se encogió de hombros y sonrió más calidamente, dando palmaditas a al espalda de Kikumaru para consolarlo.

.-Ei-Chan, mejor cuéntale a Oishi lo que querías contarle.

El chico-neko dejó de llorar de pronto, y como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de la ardilla, se abalanzó al cuello de Oishi, quien rojo se dejó ir hacia atrás acostándose "sin querer" en el pasto por el impulso de Eiji y con éste encima de él.

.-¿Qué cosa querías contarme?.

.-Jejeje…Es que hoy tuvimos clase de literatura.-Le sonrió.

.-¿Y eso qué?.-Momo preguntó, llamado al chisme con todo eso de lo de la ardilla. Eiji no dejó de abrazar a Oishi por el cuello y le sonrió a Momo y a Ryoma (Quien seguía bajo la llave que Momo le hacía).

.-La maestra nos había dejado de tarea hacer un cuento.

.-¿Un cuento? –Taka-San se acercó ahora con timidez, se sentía solo descansando aparte.

.-Nya. Hai, hai. Y yo quería contarle el mío a Oishi.

El mencionado sonrió y con cuidado se levantó haciendo que Eiji lo soltara, pero lejos de eso, éste sólo se sentó en el pasto y se aferró más a su cuello. El Fuku-buchou temió sufrir el mismo destino que la ardilla.

.-¿También hiciste uno, Fuji-Sempai?. – Fuji volteó a ver a Echizen y le sonrió (¡más!).

.-Hai.

.-¿Y de que era? –Kawamura lo miró atentamente. Syusuke se encogió de hombros.

.-Fue uno muy corto que hablaba sobre un caballero.

Momoshiro lo miró expectante con sus grandes ojos púrpuras.-¡Cuenta, cuenta!.

.-Pues es muy simple. Habla de un caballero que no podía quitarse la armadura.**(1)**-Vio como todos lo miraban con interés. –Y como no podía quitársela, quiso pedir ayuda, así que ayudaba a la gente para poder sentir que le debían el favor, y poder pedírselo. Pero se sintió tan mal por su egoísmo que cuando iba a pedirles apoyo después de haberlos salvado, se acobardaba y se iba aceptando sólo las gracias. Ayudó a un campesino a arar su campo, a una mujer a sacar a su hija de un incendio, a un monje al que le había caído una campana y a un viajero que era atacado por ladrones.

Sonrió quedándose callado mirando a un Eiji que se aferraba más al cuello del Fuku-Buchou.

.-¿Y qué pasó después? –Inui le pidió que continuara, a lo que simplemente todos se preguntaron ¿Cuándo rayos había llegado?.

.-Nada.-Sonrió.

.-Fuuushhhhh…¿Cómo que nada?¿No se quitó la armadura?- Ahora era Momo el único que miraba a Kaidoh, que también acababa de llegar. No cabía duda, donde hay chisme, hay chismosos.

.-Nop.- Sonrió -. Un día caminando junto a un río, tropezó con una piedra y se calló dentro. La armadura era tan pesada que no pudo salir y se murió ahogado. –La sonrisa se hizo más larga, y más de uno (En realidad todos) pensaron que eso lo hacía verse más macabro.

Eiji, quien ya se sabía el final del cuento, volvió a hacerle el puchero que le había hecho en clase por el destino del caballero. Fuji sonrió a su cara, más le miró interesado por el cuento de Kiku, pues en clase no había alcanzado el tiempo para que el Neko pudiera mostrar el suyo.

.-¿Y tú cuento?- Kawamura miró al pelirrojo. –Cuéntanoslo. ¿De que trata?

El Neko sonrió de oreja a oreja y pegó su mejilla con la de Oishi. Este comenzaba a ver parecido con lo de la ardilla cuando Eiji la restregaba en sus cachetes de la misma manera.

.-El mío trata de una familia.- Y mostró los dientes Encantadoramente.-De la Familia Seishun.

.-¿Seishun?.

.-Hai, hai. Seishun. Y estaba conformada por la mamá, el papá, los abuelos, tres hijos y el gato.

Todos comenzaron a perder el interés. Parecía el cuento de una niña de primaria.

.-¡Bah! Tonterías.-Echizen bajó la visera de su gorra, recostándose en el pasto preguntándose cuanto les quedaba de descanso.

Eiji hizo un puchero con la mejilla bien pegada a la de Syuichiroh.-La mamá se llama Shuuko.

.-¿Shuu..ko?- Oishi le miró, despegando apenas su cara de la de Kikumaru. No sabía por que eso comenzaba a no darle buena espina.

.-Hai, hai. Me inspiré en Oishi para hacerla.

Todos miraron a Oishi en silencio. El viento podía soplar y perfectamente se podría escuchar el silbido que este hacía al pasar.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. –La risa fue general en el grupo soltándose de pronto. Momo señalaba a Oishi sin consideración, mientras éste se ponía tan rojo como el cabello de su compañero de dobles. Lo cual era grabe, puesto que este tiene un color tirando al vino. Inui apuntaba raudamente en su libreta verde mientras decía su típico "ii data". Fuji se tapaba la boca con una mano y Ryoma hacia lo propio, pero con la gorra. Kawamura no había podido evitar soltar la carcajada, muy a pesar de lo tímido que era y Kaoru tuvo que ladear el rostro y comenzar a tomar agua para que no verse tan notorio.

Eiji (Quien no se había reído, pues éste había hecho el cuento con toda la inocencia del mundo) hizo otro puchero y todos comenzaron a callarse para dejarlo hablar otra vez.

.-Bueno, decía, Shuuko es la mamá, y el papá se llama Sadaharu.

Kaidoh se atragantó entonces con el agua comenzando a toser sonoramente sin poder evitarlo. Momo le miró mordazmente.

.-¿Ya nos estamos comenzando a poner celosos, Mamushi?.

.-Uru…urusai, simio-apenas pudo decir Kaoru cuando se hubo recuperado (Gracias a las palmaditas que Inui dio en la espalda…y un poquito más abajo…). Eiji lo miró extrañado preguntándole si estaba bien, a lo que Inui contestó que sí, más luego lo revisaría (Por aquello de estar seguro) a lo que el Mamushi solo pudo sonrojarse recordando los chequeos nada profesionales de Inui (¡¿Para qué rayos le pedía que se quitara la camisa si quería revisarle la dilatación en las pupilas!).

.-Decía.-continuó el acróbata sin importarle lo demás.- Esos son los padres. Y tenían tres preciosos hijos. –Todo el mundo arqueó una ceja mirando a Oishi y de ahí a Inui. Por un momento pensaron en formas nada éticas de la concepción de hijos, teniéndolos a ellos como protagonistas. Syuichiroh se puso rojo y Kaoru se acercó un poco a Inui mirando muy feo a todos.

.-Continúa Ei-Chan.-Le animó Syusuke, quien si bien había imaginado tan perversas cosas (incluidas en su mente un Syuichiroh vestido de una manera sugerente golpeando con un látigo a Inui) no había mostrado más que una radiante sonrisa y la esquina de uno de sus ojos cerrados destilando un ligero brillito (De perversidad).

Eiji continuó –El hijo mayor de todos, con seis años, se llamaba Ryoma.-Todos voltearon a ver a Echizen, quien se escudó bajo su gorra, mientras Momo lo jaloneaba del brazo, le apuntaba a la cara y se burlaba a viva voz. –La segunda era una niña muy inquieta. Su nombre era Momoko. –Todos miraron a Momoshiro ahora.

.-¿Momoko?.

.-Hai, nyao…De Momoshiro.-Le sonrió abiertamente y ahora fue el turno de todos para desquitarse de Momoshiro. Oishi le miraba con superioridad, a pesar de que a él también le había tocado ser mujer. Kaoru ahí si no se aguantó la carcajada, y se rió incluso más fuerte para humillar más al comilón de ojos violetas. Ryoma solo dijo su ya acostumbrado: Mada mada dane…

.-El tercero era el bebé. Que era la cosita más tierna y adorable de todas. Siempre tenía un chupón en su boquita y era muy lindo e inteligente. –Se sonrió Eiji.

.-Por como van las cosas, hay un 95 de probabilidad de que el bebé sea uno de los titulares que no han sido integrados al cuento.-Comentó Inui apuntando en su cuaderno, mientras sus anteojos brillaban con el sol.

.-Sipo…-canteó el neko –El bebé era Kaoru-Chan.

Si la carcajada que habían dado por Oishi había sigo grande, la que soltaron esta vez fue enorme. Y no era para menos. Kaidoh, bebé y tierno no eran palabras que cupieran juntas en un enunciado, ni tampoco en la cara desencajada de enfado y roja de vergüenza que el pobre titular serpiente tenía en este momento. Si bien, los alumnos los miraban (y no hablemos de los del club de tennis, sino que de las ventanas se asomaron algunos atraídos por el escándalo, sin duda el chiste estaba bueno). Kaoru, por supuesto, quería desaparecer. ¡Que se lo tragara la tierra con limón, sal y un poco de wasabi!. Y si no fuera por la mano de Inui-Sempai, que sostenía la suya (vaya a saber desde cuando y no se había dado cuenta), ya hubiera echado a correr, o de perdida, golpeado a Kikumaru…Frunció las cejas mientras maldecía en su perfecto parcel…reflexionó. ¡Golpear a Eiji si podía hacerlo!

-Itaaaaaaai – lloriqueó Kikumaru soltándose de Oishi para poder cubrir y sobar la parte de la cabeza donde lo habían golpeado. Mientras, Kaidoh sonreía viendo su mano, encantado por que el brazo había tenido la longitud exacta para alcanzar la cabeza del muchachito de la banda en la mejilla sin soltar la mano de Inui-Sempai.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con rostros reprobatorios .-Fushhh…¿Qué?.

¿Qué? ¿Qué?¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Preguntaba que qué después de haberle pegado a SU Eiji! Nada. Oishi no dijo nada, mas apretó los puños y deseo con fuerza que a Kaidoh le cayera un rayo o le metieran algo por el culo…aunque de eso estaba seguro, luego se encargaría Inui.

Tezuka había visto la escena, pero no le había importado, realmente, el que todos estuvieran ahí arrejuntados no era de su incumbencia. Tampoco el que Kaoru hubiera golpeado a Eiji. Menos todavía el que se volvieran a estar pendientes de las palabras de Kikumaru. Pero lo que si le incumbía ¡¡¡ERA QUE YA LLEVABAN VEINTE MINUTOS DE DESCANSO!

Ahora mismo iba a ponerlos en su lugar. Pasar de sus llamados de esa forma. Desobedecer su autoridad y también no temerle a su mal humor de ese día por un intento fallido de seducción por Fuji.¿Qué se creían? Se tranquilizó apretando el cuadernillo que tenía entre sus manos. Los haría correr hasta que las plantas de sus pies sangraran y sus rodillas se desencajaran de sus piernas…y después los haría beber el jugo de Inui.

Y ahora, quiéralo o no, se notaba ahí el resultado de sus sesiones de besos en el vestidor después del entrenamiento con Fuji. Se le estaba pegando el sadismo. Sólo esperaba que no se le tatuara la sonrisa y los ojos cerrados que no dejaban ver a donde iba…o donde tocaba.

.-Ustedes ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? ¡El descanso terminó hace ya diez minutos! –Todos voltearon a verlo, pero no tenían muchas ganas de escucharle, no cuando Eiji se había recuperado del golpe y estaba dispuesto a seguir la historia. –Por cierto, Kikumaru. –Tezuka casi le arrojó el cuadernillo que llevaba en la mano. No hacía falta ver el nombre en la portada para saber de quien era. Bastaba con ver los dibujitos disformes en la pasta, las mordidas en la orilla y el nombre de "Oishi-Chan" en la peor caligrafía vista jamás hecha por un manco o alguien que bien pudo haber perdido los dedos en una guerra.

Para ese entonces Eiji lo miraba aún esperando a que continuara, pero simplemente Kunimitsu mantuvo la mano estirada ofreciéndole el mentado cuadernillo. –Nyaaaaaaa…Eso es mío. –Y se lo hubiera arrebatado a Tezuka de no ser por que Oishi se le adelantó y lo tomó con cuidado. No fuera a ser que los hicieran correr chorrocientas mil vueltas por el acto infame de arrancarle de las manos cualquier cosa del único hombre con el poder suficiente para hacerlos correr tal cantidad de vueltas, y peor, con el tiempo también de verlos cumplir con ello. –No sabía que se me había perdido ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Hoi, hoi. – Y tal parecía que Eiji era tan ingenuo (o en realidad pecaba de idiota) como para no darse cuenta de ello.

.-Te recomendaría que cerraras bien tu mochila para que no se te cayeran las cosas camino a los…- Pero Kikumaru ya no escuchaba. De hecho, había abierto el cuadernillo para mostrarles a todos unos graciosos dibujos de los que el había creado como la familia. El primero era una mujercita en tamaño "SD" que llevaba un blusa y falda amarilla (acompañada de un delantal), sus ojos eran grandes y verdes y su peinado igual al de Oishi…más un cabello entre chino y una combinación extraña de quebrado/ondulado/esponjado y descansaba hasta media espalda. Todos obviaron que esa fuera la famosa Shuuko.

Tezuka apretó los puños esperando exasperarse más. Si bien no decía nada por su falta de atención a él, era sólo y únicamente para que se atascaran más en el lodo…

Como fuera, y mientras los titulares no le hacían caso, todos miraban el cuadernillo que Eiji les mostraba distinguiendo a un Inui con una playera rallada en horizontal por líneas verdes y blancas, con un pantalón marrón coloreado con crayolas. De ahí seguía un Ryoma de lo más normal (también de tamaño idéntico, a pesar de estar en SD, según el comentario de Momo-Sempai) con una gorra y tomando una enorme Ponta. La siguiente era un Momoshiro con un vestido rosa de encaje muy…cursi, con unos calzones grandes y notorios del año del caldo y del año del caldo de dinosaurio (.---.U), con su cabello despeinado como el del verdadero, adjuntando unas horrendas trencitas en la nuca que le llegaban al parecer hasta más allá de media espalda. Sería una monada de niña, de no haber sido que tenía toda la cara de Momo, pensó Kaidoh, más Echizen pensó…exactamente lo mismo. Luego de eso, y a petición de Inui (quien calculaba un 95.12 por ciento y podría apostar sus gafas y su libreta verde a que el siguiente era Baby Kaidoh), Kikumaru cambió de hoja mostrando a un bultito con cabeza. De esta sobresalían unos enormes y expresivos ojos aquazules muy raros y bonitos, con un chupón formidable, saltándoles unos mechoncitos azabaches sobresaliéndole de una pañoleta verde…La cosa más preciosa jamás dibujada por nada ni nadie, según la humilde interpretación del chico de los datos…

Ok, para ese entonces todos estaban embobados viendo el dibujo mal hecho representando a un bebé Kaoru. Era el momento idóneo para que Tezuka les regañara y los mandara a correr hasta México, pasando por Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, demás países de habla hispana y portuguesa, Alemania, Timbuctú, Israel y si existía Shambala ( y si no existía, los mandaría a buscarla y/o crearla), y regresando de su tour los obligaría a tomar todos los Jugos que Inui había hecho desde su primer licuado de fresa hasta su Súper-ultra-mega-hiper-archi-recontra-requeterecontra-Penal Tea mejorado de Inui. Y si con eso no morían ya los encerraría en una habitación herméticamente cerrada con Atobe Keigo de un lado y Jin Akutsu del otro.

.-¡Ahora todos a correr dos…

.-Y el abuelo se llamaba Tezuka.

¿Huh?

Kunimitsu se mantuvo con la boca abierta notoriamente desconcertado. Había sido interrumpido por Eiji justo antes de que les ordenara a dar dos millones de vueltas a la tierra.

Eiji mostró en el cuadernillo un gracioso mini Tezuka vestido con yukata, en una mano un bastón, en la otra un pequeño bonsái.

El buchou quiso apretar fuerte los puños, pero se contuvo cuando…er…cuando recordó que el era una masa increíble de quietud inquebrantable. De todas formas, Kikumaru no podría quedarse sin castigo por ridiculizarlo metiéndolo en una estúpida parodia de sí mismo.

.-¡Kikumaru dos mil vuelt…

.-¡Hoi, hoi! ¡Y está es la abuela, Fujiko-oba-san! - ¿Abuela? ¿Tezuka había escuchado bien? .-Ellos son los padres de Sadaharu. Nyaaaaaa w

¿Un hijo? Eso si lo había escuchado.

.-¡Kikumaru! ¡Quedas exento de todo castigo en el año, y de los jugos de Inui por hoy y para siempre hasta que la muerte nos separe! Amen.

Gracias al cielo nadie había escuchado la sandez de ese extraño Tezuka sonrojado, muy a pesar de que lo gritó. Todos estaban muy ocupados tratando de que su imaginación no volara creando imágenes triple x de la concepción de Inuis Sadaharus, entre Tezuka y Fuji. Capaz y el Buchou tenía otra de esas habilidades natas que consistía en leer la mente. O a lo mejor Fuji era el que la poseía como todo un tensai, así como la inmunidad a los asquerosos jugos de Inui (Y aparte apreciarlos), la probable levitación para alcanzar en las noches la ventana de Tezuka sin que nadie en la casa de éste se diera cuenta (y conste que eso sólo eran suposiciones, pero nadie quita que sea cierto), y el radar biológico-neurótico localizador de Hajimes Mizukis que funcionaba a cien o doscientos kilómetros a la redonda. Sinceramente, cuando el radar detectaba a Mizuki (y más cerca de Yunta), a Syusuke sólo le faltaban sistema de torpedos, almacenamiento de misiles y una espada ranger para invocar uno que otro megazord.

Como sea, Eiji ahora mostraba un dibujo donde había una personita extraña de pelo castaño y cándida sonrisa, vestida un poco anticuadamente (siendo ésta una abuela) con un chongo sostenido por una aguja en la cabeza. Y aunque el dibujo estaba tan mal hecho que daba pena, Tezuka estaba pensando muuuuuuuuuy seriamente en robárselo del cuaderno a Kikumaru cuando este se descuidara (cosa realmente fácil, no tenía que buscar una distracción, sólo bastaba con echarle una ardilla en frente).

Eiji cambió de hoja y mostró un gracioso dibujo de una extraña masa crayolosa (palabra que no existe) color rosa, con unas puntas sobresaliéndole de la cabeza. La cola y las orejas delataban que era un gato, los ojos azules y el peinado indicaban que era Eiji.

.-Nya y este es el Neko. Kikumaru. –Sonrió el chico neko adorador de las ardillas mientras mostraba orgulloso el dibujo qué, si lo mirabas de cierto ángulo, contra el sol y utilizando un resto de imaginación y dos o tres fumadas de marihuana, se veía clarito el parecido.

Momoshiro miró a Ryoma y muy suavemente le susurró:

.-Para mí que este cuento tiene una relación Zoofilica entre Shuuko y el gato.

.-Y no olviden el incesto entre padre y bebé.-secundó sonrientemente Fuji mirando como Kaidoh aún no soltaba la mano de Sadaharu.

Y claro, como el fuku-buchou había escuchado el primero comentario de Momo, metió cuchara en la opinión:-Seguro habrá también incesto Hermano Mayor/Hermana Menor.

Ryoma, azorado, sólo dijo su acostumbrado…Mada mada dane…

.-¿Esa es la familia? .-Taka-San se rascó la cabeza mirando el ultimo boceto. Eiji asintió complacido mientras Burning-Sushi-Boy se rascaba la cabeza con tristeza mirando a los demás titulares (y al agregado de Inui en la bola) –¿Yo no soy parte de la familia?

El acróbata ladeó la cabeza y después de unos segundos sonrió.-Nop.

A Takashi se le rompió el corazón ante la inocente crueldad de Eiji dejándolo de lado.-Aaaah. -Solo dijo.

.-Eres algo mejor, Taka-San.-Eres el mejor amigo de la familia. Hoi, hoi. Y le das Sushi gratis por eso. Eres como un héroe.- A Eiji le brillaron los ojitos, de hecho, en ese momento tenía hambre.

Y mirando a sus compañeros que estaban impacientes por escuchar su cuento después de tan larga presentación de personajes (hasta Tezuka se había sentado ya a lado de "La abuela"), prosiguió a comenzar:

.-Érase una vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horio y el resto de los novatos (junto a los de segundo y la chusma que sobraba) daba vueltas alrededor de las canchas como orden de Tezuka luego de haber terminado el descanso, miraban a los titulares sentados bajo la sombra bienhechora de un buen árbol, sólo podían pensar en una cosa: ¡EL BUCHOU LES DIJO QUE CORRIERAN HASTA QUE ÉL LES DIJERA!

Y para como iban las cosas, correrían hasta la tercera edad…si es que sobrevivían a ello.

Ok, lo dejo aquí. Espero les haya gustado este "pequeño" prologo, si puede llamarse como tal. En realidad en muchas partes no he pensado lo que escribo, pero bueno, así soy yo casi todo el tiempo: Siempre digo lo que pienso, pero no siempre pienso lo que digo.

En sí, tardé mucho haciendo esto más que nada por falta de tiempo (y a veces de Inspiración, acabo de graduarme de la prepa y mi animo se fue hasta abajo pensando que habrá gente a la que nunca veré), pero le eché ganas el día de hoy y pasé mover la mano como si me hubieran poseído y tipiar como si no hubiera un mañana (aunque una nunca sabe).

Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes ya vieron los episodios donde se parodian a sí mismo en Tennis no Oujisama. En lo personal me divierto muchísimo cada que los veo, a pesar de que no entiendo mucho (los veo en Ingles y soy tan mala para el idioma como lo es Takashi para hacer comida mexicana nñU) el caso es que, si hay datos mal acerca de la Seishun Family (que estoy segura la mayoría de lo que puse lo está) me lo hagan saber para poder remediarlo.

En sí, ojalá se hayan reído un rato con mi…er…intento de comedia. No lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo pasar un buen rato yo, y hacérselos pasar a ustedes.

Esta historia del caballero que no podía quitarse su armadura, fue algo que soñé alguna vez y lo modifiqué un poco para hacerlo un cuento. En realidad ese cuento fue hecho (y soñado) por mí, y lo utilicé para una reflexión en mi salón de clases. Cabe decir que a mis compañeros no les gustó el final, pero se acostumbraron que todos mis cuentos y demás sean tragicomedias muy raras. Cuando quieran (y realmente si quieren o.O) les mostraré los dibujos hechos con crayolas que utilicé para ilustrarlo.

Sin nada más que agregar, espero dejen review y por cualquier cosa aquí estoy.

_**Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_

_**Misao Malon.**_

_**Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez.**_


End file.
